


Toe the line

by Elisexyz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Emma wakes her up with an elbow to her stomach.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Toe the line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt on Tumblr](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/638145711816441856/could-you-maybe-write-one-like-the-one-you-did) asking for Regina comforting Emma after a nightmare. It's established relationship floating in pretty much zero context, but I imagine it set in a post-s3 AU in which none of the Frozen plot is going on, Marian is actually Marian, Emma and Hook didn't enter a stable relationship, and Emma and Regina ended up together. Enjoy!

Emma wakes her up with an elbow to her stomach.

Before even realizing what has happened, Regina hisses in pain, her body jolting back even with her vision still clouded by sleep and her brain late for the uptake. She automatically tightens her hold on the weight to her side – Emma, she begins to realize –, her free hand moving to grab the sore spot under her ribcage.

“Oh, shit—” Emma mutters, and she’s pulling back, sitting up next to her and rubbing her face like she’s trying to scrub the sleepiness away. “Shit, I’m sorry—it was an accident.”

They are on the couch, illuminated by the faint light of the TV, which they’ve apparently not turned off before falling asleep. Regina remembers that Emma had been a little twitchy, looking uneasy the whole night but offering no explanation, and that she’d offered to stay up late to watch a movie, because that usually seems to help her calm down.

She pulls herself up, her back stiff and her right arm numb, probably because it had to bear Emma’s weight for hours.

“It’s fine,” she says, dismissively, because she’s had worse than an elbow to the stomach and it’s definitely less annoying than the dull ache in her head anyway. She needs some decent sleep in a bed. “Nightmare?” she guesses, because asking what happened in general seems barely short of a mockery.

Emma shrugs. “I don’t really remember.”

She isn’t sure if she believes her, but if she doesn’t want to talk about it— “It’s probably for the best.”

Emma hums, considering her for a few moments with what might be unnecessary guilt. Before Regina can decide to do something about it, though, she’s on her feet, heading for the kitchen. “I’m thirsty, do you want some water?” she asks, quickly, turning back and forth between her and the kitchen.

“No—no, I’m fine,” Regina manages to get out in reasonable time, watching helplessly as Emma disappears beyond the door.

Great.

She sighs, rubbing her face with both hands and trying to _think_ —what do you do in these cases? Soothing Henry’s nightmares was usually a matter of letting him sneak into her bed, or checking for monsters in his closet, sometimes sitting at his side until he fell asleep. She could tell him that everything was alright and there was nothing to be scared of because he was a child afraid of the dark, but in _this_ case—offering to sleep with Emma would be stupid because they were already sleeping together anyway. Telling her that everything is okay feels a little— _condescending_.

How much would Emma concede her if she tried to help? Does she even _want_ her help, considering that she immediately fled to the kitchen upon waking up? Perhaps she just wants to be alone, in her place Regina herself might want to have a little bit of privacy to—

Emma reappears, looking beyond tired and dropping gracelessly right next to her. She’s close enough that their knees brush, but she’s looking straight ahead, hands on her thighs as she breathes out.

Regina’s stomach churns, something in her screaming to make it go away, pressure building up in her chest and rising all the way up to her throat but somehow not coming out in _words_.

Instead, she shifts a little closer, tentatively reaches out to touch her hand. Emma is quick to take it, the corner of her mouth shooting up.

“Do we go to bed or should we watch another movie?” Regina asks, feeling a little lighter and even willing to spend the rest of the night on the couch if need-be. Just for her.

“Maybe just one,” Emma says, quietly. She ends up getting settled against her, sliding down enough to rest her head against Regina’s shoulder, their hands still intertwined. “Did I hurt you?” she asks, her fingers brushing against her shirt.

Regina almost doesn’t dare to move, because she seems to be doing this right and she wants no chance of ruining it. She snorts, trying to will herself to relax. “I’m tougher than that. I’m fine.” She pauses, trying to take a look at Emma’s face in spite of the angle. “Are you?”

Emma drums her fingers against Regina’s side, shifting as if to sit up a little straighter. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine.”

Somehow, Regina believes her a little more now. She gives her hand a squeeze, tilting her head to let her cheek brush against Emma’s hair, and she dares thinking that it doesn’t really matter if she doesn’t want to _talk_ to her, maybe—maybe Regina can help anyway, if only just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
